


Fragments of Truth: The Mages Guild Compendium of Resources Pertinent to the Great Temporal Disturbance

by The_Peridot_Shade



Series: The Girl Who Broke The World and Other Alternate Histories [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Collection of Manuscripts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: A collection of 'in-game' documents, lorebooks, and journals for the universes I am creating
Series: The Girl Who Broke The World and Other Alternate Histories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091444





	1. Sermon 2 SD 582 SE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collection of the assorted writings in the style of what you would find in any Elder Scrolls game, but specifically relating to the mysterious temporal phenomenon that did not precisely *create* this set of universes but involves a degree of causality nonetheless. The main body of the text will be images of what I hand-wrote, but there will be transcripts in the endnotes for ease of reading and accessibility.  
> BE AWARE: because these are in-universe documents, they are *not* to be taken for the truth; they are only interpretations, theories, and propaganda produced by people with limited information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sermon delivered by the Grand Sermonizer, 2 Sun's Down 582 SE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A page, tattered at the edges and yellowed, with a textured surface. On it is written in italicized script:  
> A Sermon Delivered 2 Sun's Dawn 582 SE  
> Grand Sermonizer Fithia  
> Despair not, faithful of Akatosh! Even in this trial, we keep our faith—for the Dragon is eternal, first and last of the Divines unto the end of the Aurbis Itself. That time has not yet come, for yea though we have caught a glimpse of His Splendor, we are yet mortal, subject to His Will. Rejoice, for we have been privy to His Magnificence! Rejoice, for the Dragon is in all things!  
> Written below, in all capitals, a different hand has scrawled: The Dragon Is A Lie]


	2. Gabrielle Benele's Research Notes, 14 Frost Fall 582 SE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle weighs in on the temporal disturbance. Vanus can't help but comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript:
> 
> [Two pages front and back, torn from a journal. In handwritten printing, it reads:
> 
> Page 1, Front
> 
> Research Notes 14 Frost Fall 582 SE
> 
> Gabrielle Benele, Wizard
> 
> First, I will preface these notes by saying the Guildmaster has expressed interest in the possibility of constructing out own means of detecting spatial-temporal anomalies, but for now we must rely on the Psijic Order’s willingness to share information. Which, as you could imagine, is...limited.
> 
> What we have been able to discover, thus far, has been to observe the effects of the disturbance. Causation will have to wait until the mathematical matrix becomes compatible with our existing divinatory tools—or perhaps we could adapt one? A thought for later.
> 
> In brief, our current aims are as follows: discern whether the perceivable realities can be interacted with, determine (continued on back of page)
> 
> Page 1, Back
> 
> ...the scope of the disturbance (i.e. its range in time, space, and potency), and discover any destabilizing effect it may have over time.
> 
> Observations:
> 
> –None of the realities that can yet be perceived differ in any noticeable history prior to the early First Era—the year 1E 700 appears to be of significance—due to the Dragon Break, perhaps?
> 
> –There are fewer realities within perceivable range now than there were at the start of the disturbance late last year. The ones observed now differ less dramatically from each other than previous observations. If we were merely seeing potential outcomes, there should be more realities with the passage of time, not less. Is the disturbance losing potency? Or is something directing or anchoring it?
> 
> –There are several individuals who appear repeatedly in the observed realities. There are also many who exist in one reality but not another. (continued on 2nd page)
> 
> Page 2, Front
> 
> Is this coincidence, or does it have significance?
> 
> –There does appear to be minor instability in the temporal continuum surrounding specific events; not unlike a Dragon Break, but not precisely analogous either. The instability appears tied not to the order or content of events with set outcomes like a Break would be—rather, the outcome is unstable, fluctuating rapidly between possibilities before narrowing to a single one.
> 
> –A consultation with the Cult of the Ancestor Moth has revealed that the Elder Scrolls themselves are also in flux. More so than normal, apparently. The only constants, reportedly, are the identities of specific influential individuals—even the nature of that influence is subject to these shifts. Whatever occurred has changed (continued on back of page)
> 
> Page 2, Back
> 
> ...something fundamental about the perception of reality as a whole, or perhaps the foundations of the Aurbis itself. If there can be devised a way to empirically measure the latter, we may make some headway.
> 
> Conclusions:
> 
> Too much is uncertain at this point to draw any meaningful conclusions. All I can provide are the following recommendations:
> 
> –Our inquiries should focus on determining what is causing the narrowing effect and its connection to these significant individuals who appear over and over again. Unfortunately, their identities cannot currently be determined by magickal means. See attached dossier for descriptions.1
> 
> –Secure interviews with these individuals if possible.
> 
> At the bottom, in cramped script and partially cut off:
> 
> 1\. Editor’s note: Gabrielle, these descriptions are useless. Can these individuals be discerned at all?–V.G.]


End file.
